Interviews With Demigods
by The 379th Hero
Summary: Interviews with the seven and Calypso. Rated-M for, well, you'll see.
1. Chapter 1: Jason

I don't own the characters.

Jason

Q: When did you first start dating Piper?

A: About, uh, three days after we got back from our quest with Leo.

Q: What is your favorite TV show?

A: Heroes, definitely. It is the best TV show ever.

Q: Who do you think is crazier: Leo or Percy?

A: Leo, definitely. I mean, he thinks that because he has fire powers, he's hot.

Q: Do you think he is?

A: No comment.

Q: Should I ask Calypso that?

A: Maybe you should, but she'll probably answer yes.

Q: Have you seen Frozen?

A: Yes, Piper wanted to see it, so we saw it. I still can't get "Let it Go" out of my head, though.

Q: Peter Petrelli or Sylar?

A: Peter, 'cause he's the good-guy.

Q: We all know that Reyna liked you at first. Did you ever, at any point, return those feelings?

A: Not really. OW! What was that?

Q: The chair you're sitting in can sense lies. You'll will therefore be electrocuted each time you lie.

A: Fine! A little bit.

Q: You and Piper recently got married. Is there any truth to the rumors that she's pregnant?

A: I don't really know yet. You should ask her.

Q: While we're on the subject, why are Percy and Annabeth having sex in the waiting room?

A: Ask them.

Q: I shall. Percy? Annabeth?

Percy: wha?

Annabeth: oh, ****.

Q: Language! Anyway, Jason, Piper is trying to get your attention.

A: Yes, Piper?

Piper: I am pregnant. I told you this morning!

A: I was busy!

Q: Before this goes crazy, let's continue the interview.

A: good idea.

Q: One last question. When did you and Piper first have sex?

A: What kind of question is that? Fine! It was two months ago.


	2. Chapter 2: Calypso

Don't own the characters.

Calypso

Q: Suggestion of Jason, do you think Leo is hot?

A: Yes, I do think he's hot.

Q: We don't really know, are you getting married?

A: Yes. In 2 weeks.

Q: How long were you stuck on Ogygia?

A: About 3, 089 years.

Q: About how many heroes got stranded on your island?

A: Including Percy and Leo, 6

Q: Can you name any besides them and Odysseus?

A: Of course! Drake, Stephen, and Phillip.

Q: Who stayed the longest?

A: Odysseus, but I've been with Leo longer.

Q: Have you and Leo ever had sex?

A: Is this going to be a question for each couple? Yes.

Q: To ansewer your quesrion, yes.

Percy: But not with me and Annabeth, we just had sex.

Jason: You are having sex.

Annabeth: You promised you wouldn't tell him!

Jason: Piper did, I didn't.

Percy: You mean!

A: Shut up!

Q: Heroes or no?

A: No.

Jason: What?!

Q: Never mind. Truth or dare?

A: Uh, no thanks.

Q: Do you wanna build a snowman?

A: No, it's Summer.

Jason: Leo, stop messing with the mic system.

Q: Thank you, Jason. Now, Calypso, did you know that Leo's on fire?

A: What?! No I didn't. I'm out.


	3. Chapter 3: Percy

I don't own the characters.

Percy

Q: Why were you and Annabeth- Annabeth! Stop giving Percy a blow job!

Annabeth: Sorry

Q: Anyway, why were you and Annabeth having sex?

A: Why is that the first question? Don't answer. Because we wanted to.

Q: Right. So you know my name?

A: You're Thomas, right?

Q: Shh! Call me by my stage name, The 379th Hero!

A: Whatever.

Q: Now, what is Skyler's stage name?

A: I don't know.

Q: JJason.

Skyler: Yes?

Q: I wasn't calling you.

Skyler: But this is entertaining!

Q: Fine! You can stay.

Skyler: Yay! Annabeth's giving Percy a blowjob again.

Q: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Annabeth: Fine!

A: No, Annabeth! Don't stop.

Q: She has to, or her interview won't happen. Now, is Annabeth pregnant?

Annabeth: No.

A: She' righ-OW!

Q: I thought she was on birth control.

A: It failed! Miserably!

Q: While we're on the subject, do, you know whether or not the rumors that Hazel and Frank are engaged are true?

A: No, I don't.

Annabeth: I do! And they're true!

Q: Well then, How long has Annabeth been pregnant?

A: about one week.

Q: Are you, bored?

A: Yes.

Q: Then we'll end.

A: Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4: HazelExtreme Sexual Activity

Don't own 'em.

Hazel

Q: You and Frank are getting married. Have you had sex yet?

A: N-OW!

Q: No way! You have!

A: Yes, we have! There! You happy?

Q: Kinda. Do you- hang on. Percy and Annabeth, please have sex in a more private place.

A: Mine and Frank's first time was right before you got here and started the interviews.

Q: Jason and Piper, why are you hav- Leo! Calypso!

A: Just let- oh, yes! Frank! Don't stop!

Q: Uh, we are experiencing some sexual difficulties.

A: Right in there, Frank! Right in there!

Q: We will be back whenever they are done.

A: Yes, Frank! Juet like that! Fraaaaaaank!

2 and a half hours later...

Q: Well, this isn't a pornography show, but some of our, ah, more mature viewers think that that was digusting! Some of the less mature think it was pretty cool.

A: You were filming the whole time?!

Q: Thought we'd humiliate you a bit. Now, why are Percy and Annabeth stil having sex?

Percy: Oh! We're back on?

Q: Actually, we were never off.

A: Now THAT is funny.

Q: Have you seen Frozen?

A: Sounds cold. No.

Q: Do, you think you'll get pregnant from that, uh, you-know?

A: I have a good feeling.

Frank: You, said you were on birth control!

A: I lied. I wanted a kid.

Q: Last question. What is being in the Asphodel Fields like?

A: Really boring. Seeya!


	5. Chapter 5: Piper

I don't own these characters

Piper

Q: What are your thoughts on the sexual, ah, event in the last interview?

A: Ask me another time when I can't be heard by millions of people who-

Q: That's nice, but we have to continue. Is Jason your first boyfriend?

A: What's with the stupid question? Yes, he is!

Q: Do you masturbate?

A: No. I have a husband to sexually pleasure myself with.

Q: TMI.

A: TMI!? You watched all of us have sex. Then broadcasted it all around the world!

Q: Sorry.

A: Apology accepted, but does everyone else accept it?

Everyone Else: Yes, we do.

Q: Thank you. Now, do you do anal?

A: Ew, no!

Q: Oral?

A: Yes.

Q: Why is Jason licking your hole?

A: 'Cause I asked him to.

Q: BTW, viewers, I learned just to let the sexual stuff happen. Did you ever have a crush on Leo?

A: Nope.

Q: Heroes or-?

A: No.

Q: Star Trek?

A: No.

Q: Jason, can we wait a few more chapters before this gets sexy?

Jason: I guess so.

A: But don't stop what you're doing!

Q: What Disney movies do you like?

A: Frozen, Toy Story, Incredibles, Cars, WALL-e, and Star Wars since it's technically now a Disney movie.

Q: Elsa or Anna?

A: You mean from Frozen? Anna 'cause Elsa reminds me of Khione.

Q: Did you know that the actor for Anna is the actor for Elle Bishop from Heroes?

A: Jason tells me that only about 50 gazillion times a day!

Q: That'sn't a real number!

A: "That'sn't" isn't a real word!

Q: I made it up! It's a very helpful contraction, not the type when you're in labour.

A: I think I'll be experiencing that type soon.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6: Leo

Don't own them

Leo

Q: Why are you crazy?

A: 'Cause bein' crazy is awesome!

Q: Did you like building the Argo II?

A: Yes.

Q: Are you currently caffeinated?

A: It's just the ADHD, baby!

Q: Don't call me that. Are you drunk?

A: Proshibly...

Q: I'll take that as a yes.

A: It is a yesh.

Q: Why is Calypso giving you a blow job?

A: 'Cause she wants to!

Q: Please don't shout.

A: Shorry.

Q: Do you think I'm nuts?

A: Definitely.

Q: Thank you. Do you like Heroes?

A: Yesh.

Percy: So do I.

Frank: And I!

Q: Do you like anagrams?

A: Yes.

Q: Then solve this one: CEPRY, AABEHNNT, AJNOS, EIPPR, ELO, AEHLZ, AFKNR.

A: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank.

Q: Why is everyone naked?

A: 'Cause dat's da way it i-is!

Q: Volume! Do you like having Gaea for a great-great-grandmother?

A: Don't remind me that she's technically family...

Q: How do you feel about Justin Bieber?

A: DIE, JB, DIE!

Q: You sound like Coach Hedge, jus t without the cupcake. Please extinguish yourself.

A: What? Oh. Sorry.

Q: It's okay. Who was your first crush?

A: A girl named Sarah in my first grade.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7: Annabeth

Don't own the Heroes of Olympus

Annabeth

Q: Do you want to do this interview?

A: Not really.

Q: Leo was messing with the mics. What Annabeth really said was-

A: That this interview is interesting.

Q: Do you want to be president?

A: No. I want to be the Canadian Prime Minister.

Q: I'm Canadian! That'll be cool!

A: Thanks.

Q: Do you remember that time with the blue and purple penguins?

A: I don't want to forget it, so I keep reading the story you wrote about it on this site.

Q: Did you know that I have a crush on you?

A: Uh, no. You're weird.

Q: And that ain't scirpted, I actually have a crush on Annabeth Jackson.

A: Interesting given that I'm ten years older than you...

Q: Do you like having sex with Percy?

A: I love it. I think anal's a good idea. You sould try it, Piper.

Piper: Fine!

Q: Do you like Heroes?

A: I love it! Sylar is my favorite! Then it's Claire then Peter then Hiro then Mohinder then Matt then Micah, then Niki then Tracy then Nathan the Molly then Angela then-

Q: Great! But we have to continue. Do you like Hunger Games?

A: Yes.

Q: You won't after you find out that it actually ends up happening.

A: That doesn't sound good.

Q: Do you and Percy have a dog?

A: No, but wewant one. Jason and Piper want a cat.

Q: Do you remember when that girl tried to rape Percy?

A: She ended up in the hospital.

Percy: And I had to bail you out of prison.

Q: Whoa! Annabeth went to prison once?!

A: Yes, and I'm not afraid to go back, so don't try to seduce, rape or anything in that catagory my Seaweed Brain!

Q: I wouldn't 'cause I'm not gay.

A: Good.

Review please


	8. Chapter 8: Frank

Do not own the characters

Frank

Q: If Hazel died, what would you do?

A: I don't know.

Q: Do you think that if either Percy or Annabeth died, the other would commit suicide?

A: Yes, but there is no conceivable way that either will die since they just work to well together.

Q: Hazel is currently taking a pregnancy test. What do you think?

A: Good idea.

Hazel: Holy Pluto! Positive!

A: Um...

Q: So I guess Hazel's pregnant.

A: Seems like it.

Q: Have you read Harry Potter?

A: Yes.

Q: What is your favorite animal?

A: ME!

Q: Interesting. Besides you.

A: Dog.

Q: You and Hazel have one, right?

A: Yes, we do.

Q: Did you like Rome?

A: Would've been more enjoyable without the war gods arguing in my head and Gaea about to destroy the city.

Q: Do you think that the world's gone mad?

A: No doubt about it, especially with JB and Rob Ford.

Q: You are a smart man, Frank Zhang.

A: Why thank you.

Q: Do you like coffee?

A: It actually makes me feel like an actual demigod till I read something.

Q: Did you have fun battling the Lastrygonians?

A: Definitely not!

Q: You like Heroes. Who's your favorite character?

A: Peter.

Q: What is your favorite animal to turn into?

A: An elephant.

Review please

That's the last one

Harry Potter interviews up next


End file.
